


A misunderstood two-sided love

by piningbisexuals



Series: Behind the scenes [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningbisexuals/pseuds/piningbisexuals
Summary: Jack, Shao Fei’s client, has insisted many times on him meeting his best friend Tang Yi and possibly managing him, which Shao Fei agrees to. Now, Shao Fei has always been friendly with his clients, but he soon realizes that it’s impossible to be just friends with Tang Yi.Prequel/Sequel to ‘With breakfasts and homemade dinners’.





	A misunderstood two-sided love

**Author's Note:**

> All of my fics are available on tumblr @ piningbisexuals :)

Jack was a great best friend, always singing Tang Yi’s praises.

“Tang Yi made me discover acting, I owe him my career!”

“Tang Yi showed me this director’s work, otherwise I wouldn’t have known him!”

“Tang Yi took me to this restaurant once, now it’s my favorite!”

 

Tang Yi this, Tang Yi that, Shao Fei had heard everything about him; he could tell the full life story of someone he had actually never met.

That’s why, after two years of managing Jack, when they had become somewhat friends on top of being business partners, Shao Fei agreed to meet this famous Tang Yi when Jack offered to introduce them.

They met in Jack’s old bar, where Tang Yi still worked, on his day off. Jack seemed pretty excited to be here, looking around to see when his best friend would come.

He got up immediately once he spotted him at the entrance, giving him a quick hug before turning to Shao Fei, revealing the newcomer.

Shao Fei knew what Tang Yi looked like, of course he did, he looked at Jack’s social media presence, but he hadn’t expected him to look even more handsome in real life.

They settled for a handshake, before Tang Yi sat down next to Jack, Shao Fei being sat on the opposite side of the table.

“We finally meet!” Shao Fei said. “Jack can never shut up about you.”

Tang Yi smiled. He had a lot of charisma. Shao Fei could see why he’d be an actor, he really had something. “Well he talks about you quite a lot too.”

Jack slammed his hand on the table with a laugh, “Stop exposing me! You’re the two people I spend most of my time with, of course I’d talk about you.”

While the beginning was a little awkward, the rest of the night went really smoothly. Shao Fei even got to hear Tang Yi’s life story from his own mouth, for once.

“I’m really happy for this one,” Tang Yi declared, passing an arm around Jack. “He’s found a new role already, and by the sound of it it’s gonna be amazing.”

“You just wish you could get a role too.” Jack chimed in. “And you deserve it too. You’re an amazing actor, and I don’t understand why nobody is hiring you.”

“I find it surprising too.” Shao Fei replied. “You’re manly, good-looking and have quite a lot of charisma,” _(great job keeping it in your pants, Fei)_ “and, by hearing Jack, a good actor too.”

“Thanks.” Tang Yi suddenly looked a little timid.

Shao Fei, himself, was having an epiphany. “You know what? Let me manage you. I’ll find you a role in no time.”

 

 

 

Two years later and Shao Fei had kept his promise.

In fact, Tang Yi had played 8 different roles in that period of time, becoming quite a known actor. He had even quit his job a year ago. Now, he was finally going to have the opportunity to act alongside Jack, and they were both excited.

This movie would be huge, they were all already sure of it. Jack’s name alone would bring its fair share of viewers.

Shao Fei couldn’t believe it had been two years since he’d met Tang Yi. He still remembered how young he looked when he first met him at Jack and his’ old bar. Now, he was a full-fledged man.

Just like Shao Fei’s crush, which had encouraged him to manage Tang Yi when he was a nobody, had become full-on love.

In the two years period in which he had gone from managing 8 different smaller actors to only managing Jack and Tang Yi, Shao Fei had realized that he had more than a dumb attraction for the actor.

Like with Jack before him, they had become friends, best friends even. And it was hard. Trying to distinguish business from friendship from love.

Tang Yi was so good at making him believe they were more, too. He looked at him with the softest eyes and the easiest smile, and how could Shao Fei resist.

After a while, he had realized that was just how Tang Yi was, a flirt. And they would never be more. Shao Fei should just be happy with them being friends.

Shao Fei had thought about asking another colleague to step up as Tang Yi’s manager.

The truth was that Jack had become such a huge name that Shao Fei was overwhelmed trying to manage Tang Yi on top of him. Maybe… maybe not working together was the solution. It would help him move on.  


 

 

Jack had invited them over to dinner to show off his new boyfriend. Said boyfriend was cute and polite, and Jack looked completely gone for him, the same way Shao Fei was gone for Tang Yi.

Seeing people in love depressed Shao Fei a bit, and he drank a little too much that night. Coincidentally, Tang Yi did too. They left quite late, and he called a taxi.

“Can I crash at your place tonight?” Tang Yi asked once Jack and Zhao Zi had closed the door.

“Why didn’t you order a taxi?”

“I don’t wanna go back to my place. I’m having too much fun.”

Shao Fei sighed and dragged his own body and Tang Yi’s to the elevator, then outside and to the taxi that was waiting for them.

They must have dozed off during the ride because the taxi driver woke them up.

It was one in the morning when they arrived inside his apartment, which wasn’t as luxurious as Jack’s but which Shao Fei cherished greatly.

“You can sleep in my room. I’ll sleep on the couch,” he uttered, going briefly in his room to change into pajamas.

Tang Yi followed him. “Aren’t we friends? We’ll sleep in the same bed.”

Shao Fei was going to change clothes in the bathroom because he had decency, but Tang Yi revealed his shirtless chest to him, seemingly not caring.

Shao Fei threw him a shirt. Tang Yi gave it back to him.

“I sleep shirtless. It’s so hot in here.”

“Well let me find you pants.”

“Nah, I’ll sleep in my boxers.”

Tang Yi was really challenging his willpower.

The actor having thrown himself on his bed and already dozing off, Shao Fei felt comfortable enough to change in the same room as him, before attempting to go to the other room.

“Don’t you dare try to sleep outside of this room.” Tang Yi groaned, opening his arms, eyes still closed. “Come on, man, don’t leave me hanging.”

Shao Fei’s heart was beating so fast; fuck Tang Yi and his damned obliviousness!

He cuddled inside Tang Yi’s naked arms, feeling his heartbeat become messy and erratic.

This wasn’t good for him at all, it was actually terrible. How could Shao Fei ever move on if Tang Yi acted like that?

Still, the inside of his arms was warm, maybe too warm for someone who wasn’t called in the first place. Feeling his strong arms around him though, and hugging back, made Shao Fei happy for a while.

 

When he woke up, he wasn’t in Tang Yi’s arms anymore. He was cold, too.

Tang Yi was hunched up in the opposite side of the bed, only showing his back to him. He looked so peaceful. Shao Fei, in comparison, had a chaotic mind and a sad heart.

Before he could go in the kitchen to prepare some kind of lunch (it was too late for breakfast), Tang Yi turned to look at him.

“Hi.”

“Hey. It’s past noon,” he announced.

“I figured we’d sleep well after everything that we drank,” Tang Yi smiled, getting up immediately. “I’m cooking us some lunch. You go shower or something.”

“Are you saying I stink?” Shao Fei joked.

“Well, all I know is I need a shower, so you might need it too,” he replied, disappearing into his kitchen.

Shao Fei took a long shower, trying to figure out what to do. All he knew was that the ‘being in love with Tang Yi’ situation could only get worse, and it needed to stop.

After 20 minutes, he got out and got dressed before appearing in the kitchen, having taken a decision.

“Hey, could you just watch the food while I go take a quick shower?” Tang Yi asked, getting rid of his apron. “You spent a decade in there. I should be done in five minutes.”

He wasn’t lying, because 5 minutes later, Tang Yi reappeared all dressed and smelling like Shao Fei’s shower gel.

The meal was ready, and they sat in front of his kitchen counter to start eating.

Shao Fei couldn’t take a bite, though. Not before he’d said it.

“Listen Tang Yi, I need to talk to you.”

“These kinds of words always worry me,” Tang Yi joked.

He did look worried, though, which didn’t help Shao Fei relax.

“Well, to be honest I’ve been overwhelmed with managing both you and Jack at the same time. Both of you have become really famous, and before you two I only managed small actors. So I was thinking of switching you to one of my colleagues as manager, so I could focus on Jack and you could have the attention you deserve.”

The look on Tang Yi’s face said it all. Heartbroken, betrayed and furious.

Shao Fei knew him so well, he knew he would shut down completely, becoming this cold and unpleasant person until he’d calm down.

“I know this isn’t ideal, and this isn’t the end of our friendship, but both you and Jack deserve more attention -”

“You’re right.” interrupted Tang Yi. “You’re right,” he repeated, like he was trying to convince himself.

His eyes seemed to get wet for a moment, but the next they appeared as dry as before.

They started eating in silence, Shao Fei looking at Tang Yi with a worried expression while the actor did everything not to look at him.

It was only after excruciatingly long minutes that Tang Yi spoke again.

“I get it, really. I always knew this day would come. But I guess I didn’t think it’d be so soon.”

“I thought I’d be able to last a year longer too, but Jack’s career is about to explode with the film he just wrapped up and the one he’s doing with you. I want to be prepared.”

Tang Yi seemed frustrated, and hesitated before speaking again.

“You know, I guess I was hoping you’d choose me over Jack.” He seemed timid, saying that.

And Shao Fei got why. It made him sound like an entitled jealous friend, when he was everything but that.

“I started managing Jack first -”

“Yeah but you’re closer to me that you are to him, though.” Tang Yi interjected. “I mean I thought we’d been building a sturdy relationship...”

“Tang Yi, it’s not about our friendship. Truth to be said, I consider you my best friend,” he replied. “But we’re talking about business now. I know for a fact that Yu Qi would be able to manage you as well if not better than me.”

“Yu Qi? You think I want to work with a girl who’s so clearly in love with you? No thanks.” It was accompanied by a bitter laugh, before Tang Yi started eating again.

“Then someone else! We’ll find the right fit for you! And before that I’ll still be your manager! And I’ll always look after you even though I’m not your manager anymore!”

It was almost said in a cry, a desperate attempt to convince Tang Yi and himself that nothing would change. But it needed to change, so his heart could heal.

“I’m sorry,” Tang Yi apologized. “I know I’m being weird. It’s just… I didn’t expect this.”

He was finally looking at him, with a sad smile and wet eyes. His hand gripped Shao Fei’s with desperation.

“It’s just… I love you, Shao Fei.”

This wasn’t healing at all. Shao Fei’s heart was aching more than ever before.

Would he be able to say those words back? He loved Tang Yi, but not in the way Tang Yi loved him.

Saying those words in a friendship context almost felt like lying, dirty in a way.

Still, he couldn’t let silence be his answer.

“I love you too. Know that I cherish our friendship deeply.”

Suddenly, Tang Yi was standing up and walking away from him.

Shao Fei looked at his silhouette going into the bathroom, before allowing himself to get up and follow him in there.

“Tang Yi?” he knocked. “Is everything okay?”

He couldn’t hear anything, and after a few minutes of silence, Shao Fei started worrying.

It was when he was about bust the door open that Tang Yi showed his face, red and still sporting water droplets. Tang Yi had been trying really hard not to cry.

“What’s going on?” Shao Fei asked.

“Sorry. It’s just…” Tang Yi got out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. “I don’t love you the way you love me, Shao Fei.”

“What do you mean?”

Shao Fei’s heart felt like it had stopped beating. Did Tang Yi know about his love? That would have terrible consequences.

“I’m in love with you,” he let out, tears finally rolling on his cheeks. “I tried to deny it because we worked together and we’re friends, but I can’t. We were so close I thought we were going somewhere… but I was wrong and I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me.”

The words echoed in Shao Fei’s brain, ears and heart. _I’m in love with you._ _ **I**_ _’m in love with_ _ **you**_ _. I’m in_ _ **love**_ _with you._

This seemed like a prank, an orchestrated joke, cameras would come from behind him and announce that it was all filmed, right?

All this time, Shao Fei’s love had been reciprocated? He hadn’t been just imagining things? Tang Yi loved him back?

A grin finally appeared on his face, and his hands had to grasp to the sides of his head, bringing him close.

“Tang Yi,” he started, feeling euphoric, “I’m in love with you too.”

They were both crying now, and Tang Yi’s face of surprise mimicked the one Shao Fei had a few seconds before.

“Really?” Tang Yi sobbed, bringing them even closer.

“I wanted to step up as your manager so early to try and move on from you because I didn’t think you loved me back.” he explained.

“Well I just came to term with my feelings because of that announcement,” smiled Tang Yi, kissing him in a way he’d never been kissed before.

The euphoria they were both feeling was able to be read on their faces, and their hearts had never been more content.

An hour earlier, when Shao Fei had woken up, he had thought it was the end of something he’d cherished for two years. On the contrary, it was only the beginning.

A day later, when they told Jack, they were surprised to learn that he had been betting on the date they would get together with his boyfriend.

Zhao Zi had won, and now neither Shao Fei, Tang Yi or Jack would ever hear the end of it.

 


End file.
